Please don't take him from me
by RouxKiho
Summary: You can have your choice of men, but i can never love again.. Naruhina Narusaku


_~ Please, Don't take him from me ~ _

I watch as you walk past, you wink at him. As if I'm not standing here, with my fingers entwined with his dammit! He gives you his famous smirk, and winks back. I watch his face as you leave, your hips are swaying, and I'm pretty sure his watching your ass. I do feel a bit jealous; I mean what is so special about you? I'll admit you're beautiful, and you have a perfect figure. That you're actually any mans dream, and you can easily get any man. But, I'm begging you. Please don't take my man.

You can have your choice of men, but I can never love again. I mean your beauty is beyond compare, with your silky locks of pink hair, ivory skin and eyes of emerald green. Your voice is like a soft gentle breeze and your laugh sounds like wind chimes. I cannot compare with you… Sakura. I know you can easily take Naruto-kun but you don't know what he means to me. How much hard work I've done so he can finally notice me. So please Sakura, I'm begging of you, don't take Naruto-kun.

I'm sitting in the dark, crying because of _you_. I'm crying with all my heart because of _you,_ and I don't know how many more times _you_ are going to make me cry.

Do you enjoy seeing me unhappy? Or do you just want to take away every person I've held dear? Sakura, I thought you where my friend. I mean you're the one who gave me this violet necklace, the same one I'm twiddling around my fingers right now. It's a very pretty necklace, when I feel sad I like to hold it, because I know you always make me feel better. But now what do I do? I cannot hold it because I don't want to think of you Sakura; I'm trying very hard not to think of you. But it doesn't seem to be working. I look at it closely, my own pearl eyes scanning the carvings. '_To Hinata, Happy birthday, love Sakura' _Is engraved in gold.

Your name used to be engraved in gold writing on my heart, but now….

I sigh heavily, before sneering at the necklace. I tug it hard and ignore the pain of the metal chain rubbing my neck. I tug harder, and harder and harder…

_Snap_

The necklace snaps in half, and I throw it across the room, glaring at the direction I've thrown it in. I sigh heavily, and manage a weak smile, but my troubles are still here.

They are still here, just waiting until I finally snap.

I'm actually happy today, mind you I haven't had anyone to piss me off yet…. I've been to Shizune, we had our daily lesson. But I've found out a secret, a reason that Naruto-kun can't leave me for you. I found out that…

.

.

.

I'm Pregnant! I'm really happy; I mean all I wanted to achieve in life was to get together with Naruto-kun, but now knowing that I'm having his child… I'm ecstatic, I would dance a long the streets if I wasn't so shy. I'm pretty sure father is going to create when he finds out, but you'll be there for me won't you? I mean we are _supposed _to be best friends, I feel kinda bad that I broke the necklace; I mean I do still like you. I guess my emotions ran a little wild, so gomen for breaking the necklace Sakura. Even though you don't know yet, but I will tell you. I hope.

I like spring, the way the cool breeze dances around, and how everything is brought back to life. I take the slow route home, humming softly as I watch the children play. I smile at people, looking at the market that happens to be open today. I won't buy anything; I need to save my money now. The village seems so full of life, with noises every where. I love it when our village is busy, it's comforting, and it sets a happy aura. I can just about see my small apartment in view; I grin and run as fast as I can. Ignoring the looks from people, I mean is it so unnatural to see a happy person running to her home? I don't think it is.

I open the door, and slip my shoes off.

"N-Naruto-Kun?" I called out, looking in the kitchen first. I heard a noise upstairs, I froze. I grabbed my weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai, cautiously I crept up the stairs. I active my Byakugan, searching for any signs of life. I find two, and there in mine and Naruto-Kun's bedroom. I gently made my way to the door when I heard a soft moan and a faint voice say

"I love you Sakura-chan"

I gasped in horror, and closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. I bit my lip hard.

My whole life came crashing down onto me.

_Fin,_

_Sorry if you didn't like what I did with Sakura and the ending, I mean I know Sakura loves Sasuke but his left. I'm sorry about making Sakura the way she is but, I had to. I mean Hinata needed compo-tish and Sakura is the only decent girl and the only one that Naruto could really fall for. But in all due fairness I actually like Sakura, she one of my favs so I felt mean while writing this. Oh and I got the idea from a song called Jolene, so some lines don't belong to me!_

_Gomen if you didn't like it._

_Please review, but no harsh comments. _

_Kiho-chan (and a bit of Roux-chan!) XD_

_Over and out Peeps! _


End file.
